Two Hearts, One Lust
by Lonely Parasol
Summary: All they wanted was one thing - to live a life that could never be... After a night of drinking reminds them of the ones they lost, Zero and Ruka decide to end their sufferings once and for all...ZeroxRuka


A/N - another story from a few nights ago that I also had trouble posting so...

about one night that Zero and Ruka will never forget...

Disclaimer - I donot own Vampire Knight or Ruka or Zero Kiryu

* * *

Two Hearts, One Lust

"Are you sure you want this?"

She lifted her head, gazing up into his obsidian eyes and admiring the shocking contrast between violet and rouge. In this moment, when neither could get what they wanted, when the two persons they loved most were stolen from right beneath their fangs, nothing appeared foul or out of bounds. Blame the alcohol – but it takes more for a vampire to get drunk. Something potent and far beyond mediocre saccharine. It takes the sweet, alluring blood of a partner…

"Only for tonight, Kiryu-kun," she whispered, forcing her muscles to remain languid so he would not catch the tremor that shook her inside.

He responded with a hollow laugh, "Formalities still suit you well…_Ruka-sama_," he observed, staring down at her through hooded eyes.

She shrugged, feigning nonchalance, "I'd say it works just fine. You're still breathing, right?"

He nodded, seriously considering her question. "True…but I could stop anytime, and I would be unaffected."

She smirked, "Yes, there is that. Though my guess it that it would feel…unnatural, would it not? After _having_ to breath for so long…"

He said nothing, though his eyes grew steely at the comment.

She kept her guard up, noting the tension that had returned between them. She watched impassively as his eyes neared full dilation, a prerequisite hint to bloodlust. Ruka's lips quirked at his novice reaction, despite their immediate closeness. Her wrists were pinned above her head, his chest slightly brushing against her peaking breasts through their uniforms as he leaned into her, as he breathed her in. He played the part of a lover well, she'd give him that. Fun to toy with on occasion, too. But he was not the one she most desired…

Zero was every part the strong, defensive vampire that Kaname was – but it still made her grimace as she recalled his youth and apparent naïveté in the ways of living as one of the undead. It was obvious and understandable, the reasons _why_ he detested it – after four _agonizing_ years he finally completed the change into becoming one of _them_. He had become one with the enemy. There were no merits in denying it.

However, despite the glaring fact that Zero _hates_ all of them, is beyond disgusted by the _monster_ he has become…Ruka believed it to be for the better. It was pure fortunate coincidence that tonight she could have her wicked way with him - something that could never have been achieved in his human form. Zero could also use her to feed freely to quench his near-insatiable thirst. Her blood may not be as sweet as Yuuki's, but it would have to do…

There were no emotional links between the two, make no mistake – both remained decidedly mutually as they shoved their feelings aside, preferring to savor the other for what little they did have in common – sheer physical attraction. A shallow enough reason, d'you think? If not for the present circumstances this would be completely arbitrary…

Zero continued to stare her down, as if hoping – _willing_ her to say no. To be the courageous one and walk away.

_I'm sorry to disappoint you, Zero. I'm not strong enough to lose this chance…I've fought too hard, you see?…to forget it all this one night…_

His face flushed as though he'd read her depressing thoughts. He shifted, closing the space between them, pressing his forehead to hers. "Forgive me, _Ruka_," he murmured in that low, unintentionally seductive voice of his. The ring of authority behind it sent chills down her spine, and she was reminded again of her beloved Kaname-sempai…

Ruka shut her eyes, and sensed gravity sway as he gathered her up in his arms. He held her bridle style, his arm bent around her exposed legs as her hand twined in his silvery hair for balance. He walked down the empty corridor to their room a few doors down, to begin what they hoped would be the end of their sufferings. They were of two hearts, sharing one lust, one desire. All they wanted was one thing – to live a life that could never be.

She had no idea what to expect – he was one of the Academy's great enigma's. He made a conscious effort to keep others away from him, and his past was shrouded in mystery. And, until recently she hadn't known he'd even had a heart, that he was capable of love. Because he had dodged all of cupids arrows, saving his affections for the one who had, ironically, been taken by the only vampire she could ever devote herself to.

In the ways of harboring feelings for their forbidden others, they were cruelly matched. They played the same game against their most formidable opponents – their lifeless hearts.

Zero stopped beside a rowanwood door, placing his hand around the handle. He gazed down at her, giving his last warning as he awaited her consent.

Her responding kiss was answer enough. He pushed her closer, deepening the kiss, his warm tongue gliding into her mouth and brushing against hers. His lips traveled down her jawline, biting and marking here and there until his fangs grazed the skin below her ear.

Ruka gasped, involuntarily arching her spine, and Zero pulled back.

She stared down at him, dissatisfied. "Tease," she muttered crossly.

His full lips twitched. "Veela," he answered quietly.

She snorted in derision. He adjusted his hold on her, his fingers skating down her backside. Tingles of pleasure rose wherever he touched her.

Without a word Zero slipped into the room, where darkness quickly enveloped them.

_Once that door closes,_ she thought, _all our cards will be revealed, everything dark and traumatic between us exposed._ She would be Zero's plaything until dawn, subjugate to his torturous possession. Free will forsaken as surrender seized its place. And that terrified her more than anything.

For the second time in her life, Ruka was relieved she did not have a heartbeat.

Tsudzuku...

* * *

A/N - there is but one other story that I've found here with ZeroxRuka, so I thought I'd add one myself :P

inspired by Zero's life's tragedy's and Ruka's devotion to another vampire...

- Lux


End file.
